


What Is and What Should Never Be

by CarryOnMyWaywardSons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Djinnverse (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, Wish, djinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMyWaywardSons/pseuds/CarryOnMyWaywardSons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This fic is not finished, and I don't know when I will get a chance to finish it. No, I'm not scrapping it, but university work is ridiculous, and I don't have the leisure to work on this like I'd like to. Sorry loves!</p><p>Reader insert into Season 2 Episode 20, What Is and What Should Never Be. The Reader and Dean get caught by a Djinn/genie. Sam rushes to their aid, saving the day. Seeing the Reader on the brink of dying, he can't hold his feelings back any more and tells her when she wakes up that he loves her. They end up together in love and bliss. Nothing could go wrong. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Djinn

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Reader insert into Season 2 Episode 20, What Is and What Should Never Be. Between just watching this episode and inspiration from a imagine somewhat related, this story was born. Hope you like it!

“So you guys got anything yet?” Sam’s voice sounded tinny echoing out of Dean’s cell phone, and I strained to hear it over the classic rock blaring out of the Impala’s speakers. I gestured for the phone, so I could talk to Sam while Dean kept his eyes on the road, but he waved me off.

“Are you kiddin' me, how could we, you got us siftin’ through like 50 square miles of real estate here!” Dean quipped. I glanced out of the window at that, squinting to survey the dark stretch of road we were travelling on through the rain. Dean was right, it was almost impossible to find anything with this much area to search.

“Well that’s where all the victims disappeared.” Sam answered back.

“Yeah, well, we got diddly squat, what about you?”

“Just one thing, I’m pretty sure of it now. We’re hunting a djinn.” I started. A djinn? Did I hear that right? Dean and I exchanged an incredulous look.

“A freakin’ genie?!” Dean laughed as he asked, just as surprised as I was. “So what, you think these suckers can really grant wishes?”

“I dunno, I guess they’re powerful enough. But it’s not exactly Barbara Eden harem pants, these guys have been feeding off people for centuries. They’re all over the Koran.” At that, I tuned them out, pulled out my phone, and started researching. Should be pretty easy to find information, now that I knew where to look. I could faintly hear Dean and Sam continuing their conversation, but I focused on my screen. After clicking through a couple of sites, I realised that Dean was trying to get my attention.

“(Y/N).” I looked up at Dean. He was off the phone now. “Hey, I know you’re like, in love with my brother or whatever, but I need to talk to him sometimes too.” I stared at him in outrage, mouth agape, before I noticed the smirk on his face. 

“Douche.” I grumbled, turning off the phone and crossing my arms. 

“Bitch”, Dean replied, the smirk all but declaring his smugness. Ever since Dean found out I carried a torch for Sam, he had teased me about it mercilessly. At least he never did it when Sam was in the room, thanks be for small blessings. Though I had first met Sam working undercover as a bartender up in Acadiana, Louisiana, he had already caught my eye. It wasn’t hard to spot the fake agents as they swept into town, and people told bartenders all sorts of gossip. That included the police officer who so kindly gave me every piece of information I needed. I spotted the boys their first night in town, and even from afar I had thought Sam was attractive. Little did I know how well I would come to know him.

Unsure about the identity or motives of the boys, I had decided to continue my hunt on my own. I had everything I needed, and they seemed to be endearingly clueless about what the heck they were hunting. Dean and Sam had only wandered onto the campsite after I had finished off the rougarou. The look of stunned disbelief on both of their faces was hilarious, and I had yet to let them forget about it. It wasn’t long after before Dean, perceptive as he was, saw how I was already captivated by his younger brother. To this day, I’ll never know how; I didn’t say anything, and I was actively trying to suppress it, but he knew.  One year later, and my attraction to Sam had evolved from physical attraction to legitimate love. I knew him like I knew myself, and I was still awestruck by him. 

Sam is kind, sweet, brave, wicked smart, and everything I never knew I needed in a partner. Don’t get me wrong, Dean’s no slouch himself, but without a doubt, Sam was the only one for me. His hazel eyes could immobilize me better than any rope or chain ever could, and Dean had a lot of fun teasing me about my weakness for him.

“Shuttup Dean.”

“Look, if you would just talk to Sammy about it-”

“No, Dean, ok? We’ve been through this already! He doesn’t think of me like that, and why should he?” I tucked my knees up onto the seat and wrapped my arms around them, burying my face into the soft denim. Dean was quiet for a moment then cleared his throat. When he spoke again, he had sobered a little.

“Hey, I know I tease you a lot, but it sucks to see you so hung up over him. You’re freakin awesome!” At this I couldn't help but smile, “I know you don’t think you’re good enough, but it’s not true. You’re kind, you’re caring, you're beautiful, you're  _ intelligent _ and if Sam can’t see any of that, then he doesn’t deserve someone as awesome as you. Ok?”

“Dean-”

“I mean it, (Y/N). You should at least talk to him.”

“I can’t Dean, ok?! You know he doesn’t feel the same way I do! There wouldn't be a point! I know how he feels! I would rather stay friends and still be able to see him everyday, then tell him how I feel and have things be so awkward we can never hunt together again! I can't lose him Dean! I won’t do that to either of us, so drop it!” I huffed and turned to face the window, staring past the rivulets of rain streaking down, and into the black night. Minutes that felt like hours stretched into the tense silence, until Dean spoke.

“I’m sorry, alright?” More silence. “Look, I know it must really suck for you, and I hate seeing you like this. I hate that there's nothing I can do. But I get what you’re saying. I don’t want you to leave us either. You’re the little sister I never wanted.” At the last bit he smiled, reached over and ruffled up my hair. His voice was gruff, trying to minimize the sentimentality to his statement, but I was touched.

Looking over I punched him lightly on the arm. “Douche.” It was whispered, and it was all I said, but he understood what I meant. I appreciated his words, and I wouldn't forget them easily.

We drove in silence until Dean coughed awkwardly. “So I guess you overheard that we’re hunting a djinn?” I nodded. “Well Sam said they like to hang out in ruins, the bigger the better. More places to hide, apparently.”

“Ok. Hey, there was that place a few miles back-”

“That’s what I was thinkin’. Any luck on how to kill them?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty simple, actually, all you need is a silver knife dipped in lambs blood.”   


“Both things we got in the back, awesome. I’m sure the place is nothin’, but it’ll be good to have it just in case.”

********************

Dean pulled the Impala through a broken down gate, and into the abandoned industrial compound we had passed earlier. Rain pinged off the metal beams and made metallic clinking noises as we climbed out of the car.

“You know for once in my life, I’d love to round the corner and see a brick mansion with a lot of welcoming lights on,” I whispered to Dean. He shot me a look that said he knew exactly what I meant, then handed me a silver knife, the blade covered in dark liquid.

“Ready?” he asked. Nodding, I switched on my flashlight, and he did the same. Together, we stepped through the large entryway.

There were old office supplies everywhere. Filing cabinets, old desks, scattered papers, even an ancient typewriter, busted and lying tilted on its side. I slowly swept my light over the room and stepped forward cautiously. Dean followed, a little ways behind me. As I inspected the typewriter, I heard a rustle from behind the metal gate separating the room from the hallway. I shot a look at Dean, and he gave me a subtle nod. I gripped the handle of my knife tightly, then spun around the corner.

Nothing. There was no one there. I crept down the hallway, warily glancing around, then turned back towards Dean.

There was a figure standing behind him.

“Dean!” My eyes went wide as I shouted to warn him. He spun around, but the djinn slammed him into a wall. Once, twice, three times, he slammed Dean’s hand against the wall to make him drop his knife. He pinned Dean against the wall. I sprinted towards them, knife poised, but the djinn’s hand had glowed blue and touched Dean’s forehead before I got there. His eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed.

“Dean! NO!” My face contorted in fury as I reached the djinn, swiping my knife violently with a WHOOSH. I was even more determined to gank the bastard now that he had hurt Dean, but the dick whipped around, faster than I could have believed possible. He swiftly swept my feet out from under me with a leg. I landed on my back, hard, the wind knocked out of me. The djinn strode over, pulling the knife from my weakened grip and tossed it across the floor. His hand glowed that sickly blue again. I grabbed his wrist, fighting to keep it away from my face. He moved closer and closer, and I tried using both hands to push his hand away. Even their combined force couldn’t stop him. His hand brushed through my hair, and I lost consciousness.


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds Dean and (Y/N)

“(Y/N)?! (Y/N)!” The voice seemed to come from far away, and I strained to hear it. It seemed so familiar, and I concentrated on bringing myself closer to it. I could feel someone shaking my body, but I couldn’t respond to it.

“(Y/N)! Wake up! Please, (Y/N), you have to wake up!” The voice was clearer now, and I recognized the frantic yelling as Sam. I groggily peeled apart my eyelids, taking in his terrified expression, one that quickly turned to relief as he saw me coming around. “Oh thank god! Dean, help me get her down!” Dean came out from behind a grate, his clothes mussed, and covered in dirt. Sam held my body as Dean reached above my head to cut through the ropes that kept me dangling.

Snapping easily, the ropes fell away and I dropped directly into Sam’s arms. He lowered me slowly, but my legs gave way immediately upon contact with the concrete floor, and I collapsed back into Sam’s arms. I looked upwards into his face, trying my hardest to focus my gaze. My eyelids drooped, and I struggled against the encroaching fog. But my limbs ached, and it was getting so hard to stay awake. I saw Sam’s lips moving and I knew he was saying something, but before I could comprehend the words, I succumbed to the darkness.

********************

I awoke to someone shaking me violently awake. I blearily opened my eyes to the breathtaking sight of Sam hovering over me, his body curled tightly around mine as he held me in his lap.

“Sam?” I croaked, groaning as I tried to sit up. I had a nasty bump on the back of my head, and my wrists felt like they were on fire. Looking down, I saw rope burns that had rubbed my skin raw.

“(Y/N)! Oh thank god, you scared the crap out of me,” Sam pulled me close to his chest and started rocking back and forth, burying his face in my hair.

“Sam? Can’t breathe”, I squeaked, crushed against his large form.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He released me immediately, and my lungs sucked in the blissful oxygen. “Are you ok? How’s your head?” I smiled a little as Sam fussed over me, concern evident in the way his hands fluttered over me, unsure of how to help.

“I’m fine, I just...what happened? The last thing I remember was the Djinn knocking me out.”

“He had you and Dean tied up in here.” I looked around to see where ‘here’ was. It must’ve been a chamber in the compound we had found the Djinn in because it had the same industrial look to it, the metal beams rusted, and bare light bulbs flickering. “After you two didn’t come back to the hotel for a few days-”

“We’ve been here for a few DAYS?” I asked, my voice scaling up at the end. “What the hell could he have been doing to us?!” I screeched, trying and failing to extricate myself from Sam.

“Woah, woah, calm down (Y/N). The Djinn was draining our blood, and you lost a lot more than I did.” Dean had come over to where I was sitting. “It would probably be a good idea if you took it easy for a while.”

“What? That’s BS, I’m fine.” I finally pulled myself from Sam’s encasing limbs and stood up. “Whoa.” I extended my arms to keep my balance as the world around me spun. “I’m ok, I’m ok,” I said to the worried looks on Sam and Dean’s faces. I took a tentative step, and my legs gave way.

Sam stepped forward and easily caught me as I fell. One of his arms wrapped around my back as he swept my legs out from under me, cradling me to his chest. His face was inches away from mine, and I could have sworn his eyes flickered to my lips for a split second. My heart stuttered at his touch, and I reflexively leaned into his touch. I stared up at him, drinking in the sight of his beautiful features so close to mine, and it took almost all of the effort I had left to drag my eyes away from his mouth.

l pulled away, casting my gaze downwards, and in doing so, completely missed the look of disappointment that passed over Sam’s face. I shifted in his grip, both wanting to step away from him, and hoping against hope that he wouldn’t put me down. The safety of his arms was just what I needed right now, but I knew he didn’t think of me like that any more than Dean did. In fact, considering what had just happened, I had probably lost some esteem with him, as I was the irresponsible hunter who got herself and his brother captured by a Djinn. I looked down at my hands, limp in my lap, and fiddled with my fingers. Sam again lowered me to the floor, but this time kept his hands around me, supporting my weight.

“(Y/N)?” He spoke my name as a question, and I turned back to him, his arms still keeping me stable. He shot a glance at his brother, who took the hint and backed away.

“I think I’ll go...take care of the body. Yeah. See ya!” Dean turned around and bolted out of the room. My eyes tracked his exit, then turned back to Sam.

“(Y/N), t-there’s something I have to tell you.” Sam tripped over his words and he broke eye contact with me. I reached up, touching his shoulder gently.

“Yeah Sam? What's wrong, are you ok?”

“To be perfectly honest, no. (Y/N), you almost died in here. When you and Dean didn't come back to the room...I feared the worst had happened. We’re hunters, we all chose this life in one way or another, and we all accept the risks that come with the job, but (Y/N)...when I thought you...when I thought...when I even considered the possibility that you were…-”

“Hey, hey, shh, it's ok,” I pulled him into a tight hug, and cradled his head in the crook of my neck. He was breathing fast, almost like he was going to start hyperventilating. I ran my hand through his hair. “See? I'm here, I'm _alive_. So is Dean. We’re _okay_.” His breath shuddered as he drew me even closer, and I clung to his hair and the back of his shirt. We stayed like that for a long time, just soaking in the fact that the other was here, and safe.

Minutes ticked by, and slowly it started to hit me just how close we were. I drank in his scent, relishing in our close proximity for as long as it lasted. I never wanted it to end. But it had to, and as I felt him loosen his grip, I loosened mine as well, taking a step backwards as I did. What I was not expecting, was for him to follow my movement, stepping as I did, staying close to me. My breath hitched, and I colored, glancing down from his intense eye contact. As much as love admiring the breathtaking kaleidoscopes that were Sam’s eyes, my heart had a bad habit of doing wind sprints whenever he looked back. He noticed. Instead of letting me look away, he took the hand that wasn't still supporting me, and cradled my cheek, pulling my face up so that my gaze met his.

I shuddered at the intensity behind his stare. _What is going_ on _??_ He was acting like he was about to kiss me but…that was impossible. I would have seen if he...I would have _known_ if he felt…

“(Y/N), that's not what I wanted to tell you. Yes, seeing you and Dean strung up and unconscious was terrifying, and that thing didn't stand a chance once I saw what he was doing to you. But it's what seeing you so hurt, and having you pass out in my arms, made me realize.” My breath hitched. Realize? Oh my...no it can't be...does he…?

“(Y/N)...I realized that I can't lose you. I cannot live without you in my life - you, making sarcastic comments, changing Dean’s radio stations, singing to yourself, the science jokes you tell that Dean and I pretend to hate but secretly love? The fact that you make sure we take care of ourselves, and are there to notice when we don't? (Y/N), you mean the world to me, and I'd go to Hell and back for you, if it just meant that you were safe and happy.”

My eyes were full, and I could barely see Sam through the tears, but inside I was singing.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO?! WHAT DID YOU THINK? Oh and believe me loves...this is only the beginning.


	3. Love Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love a happy ending! Wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 week time skip from Chap. 2

*le time skip, ~ 3 weeks*

“Yah!” I shouted, my blade slicing cleanly through the last vampire’s neck, as I clung to the handle drenched with my sweat. My ears still rang from the din of fighting that had echoed through the farmhouse where the nest had been, and my hair was hanging in my face. I tried to move quickly out of the way of the torso as it fell, but I wasn’t quick enough to avoid the spray of blood. “Eeuugh” I said, voicing my disgust for the gore that had landed on my face and in my hair. “That’s going to take forever to get out!”

I heard a chuckle from behind as Sam came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. “Don’t worry darlin’, I’ll help you wash it out” he breathed in my ear.

“Get a room!” I heard Dean playfully yell at us as he collected weapons.

“Oh we plan on it!” I shot back, a grin on my face, reaching back to wrap my arms around Sam’s neck as he nuzzled into me. I sighed as he kissed below my ear. Chuckling, he pulled away. God, I would sell my soul to hear his laugh more often. It was like hot tea, warm and comforting at the same time. If someone had told me three weeks ago that the one and only Sam Winchester would fall for a girl like me, I would have laughed. Then cried. I had liked Sam the moment I met him, and I had fallen in love with him not long after that. Believing him to be indifferent, I had never told him how I felt, assuming that I would just be rebuffed. It wasn’t until the hunt with the Djinn did I realise how wrong I’d been.

I had almost died at the hands of that wish-granter, him having chosen to drain my blood before Dean’s. Sam, terrified of losing me, had told me just how much I meant to him.

From the outside, it didn’t look as though much about our life had changed, but for me? It had gotten infinitely better. My heart felt so full. I was finally _happy_. I was doing a job that I loved with the man of my dreams, and I couldn't have wished for anything more.

I turned around to face Sam, and I pulled him close, reaching up to bring him down to my level. He met me half way, his lips meeting mine, and I reveled in the electric shock it still sent through my whole being. There was no one else in the world but us two. Pulling away, I pressed my forehead to his, and gazed into his breathtaking hazel eyes. I would never get used to the sheer love that filled them whenever he looked at me, and the thought that this beautiful man was mine. And I was his. I cradled his face in my hands and gazed into his eyes adoringly.

“I love you, Sam,” I murmured.

“And I-”

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, this was mostly exposition, and background stuff. I promise we'll get to the good stuff next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Comment if you liked it, comment if you didn't! Critique and criticism are always appreciated. Thank you!!


End file.
